


100 CÂU HỎI PHỎNG VẤN HAKUBA X KID

by TakaraMomo2411



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Humor, Interviews, M/M, POV Hakuba Saguru, POV Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Questions, Sweet
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakaraMomo2411/pseuds/TakaraMomo2411
Summary: Một tập hợp 100 câu hỏi mờ ám từ cặp đôi huyền thoại Thám tử London và siêu đạo chích KID.Nội dung cuộc phỏng vấn có nhiều vấn đề nhạy cảm, vì vấn đề sức khoẻ và an ninh xã hội, đề nghị quý đọc giả nên trang bị bình Oxy hoặc thuốc hỗ trợ tim mạch khi cần.Các nhân vật không thuộc sở hữu của người viết, nhưng người viết có công cuộc to lớn trong việc đầy thuyền cùng đồng đội.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 9
Kudos: 1
Collections: Hakuba Saguru x Kuroba Kaito





	1. Chapter 1

  1. **Xin hỏi tên của hai người?**



Hakuba: Hakuba Saguru, học sinh trung học vừa trở về từ London, cao 1m80, nặng 60 kg nhóm máu A, sinh ngày 29/8, cung Xử Nữ.

KID: Người ta chỉ hỏi tên, cậu khai tỉ mỉ như vậy làm gì? *nhăn nhó*

  1. **Bao nhiêu tuổi?**



Hakuba: 17 tuổi

KID: Tôi lớn hơn cậu ta 2 tháng 8 ngày*tự hào*

Hakuba: Không phải lúc nãy cậu nói không nên nói chi tiết sao??

KID: Vấn đề này rất quan trọng, tôi đương nhiên phải nói đầy đủ.

Hakuba: Cậu chỉ muốn thể hiện là LỚN TUỔI hơn tôi thôi chứ gì *cười nhếch*

  1. **Giới tính?**



KID: Tôi không phải nữ.

Hakuba: Tôi cùng giới tính với cậu ấy.

  1. **Xin hỏi tính cách hai vị thế nào?**



Hakuba: Thông minh, cẩn thận, tỉ mỉ, làm việc chỉnh chu, đặc biệt rất giỏi phá án.

KID: Tôi tốt hơn cậu ta.

Hakuba : Cậu dùng tôi làm chuẩn mực cuộc sống à ?

KID : Vượt trội hơn cậu là tự hào của tôi.

  1. **Tính cách đối phương?**



KID: Cậu ta ta quá xa hoa, du lịch Paris trong kỳ nghỉ là quá xa xỉ cho một học sinh trung học.

Hakuba: Cậu ta là người rất trẻ con, hay chọc phá người khác, còn rất phô trương, nhưng cực kỳ thú vị, là một tội phạm đáng gờm và nỗi kinh hoàng của cảnh sat

  1. **Hai người gặp nhau hồi nào? Ở đâu?**



Hakuba: Nếu là siêu trộm KID thì là tại bảo tàng thành phố, Ngày 23 tháng 2, thứ 6 vào lúc 9 giờ tối, 1 phút 13,02 giây, hôm ấy cậu ta đánh cắp bức tranh “Nụ cười của Adam”. Nếu là Kaitou thì tại trường Ekoda ngày 24 tháng 2 lúc …

KID: Cậu có thôi đọc thời gian không? Cậu là cái đồng hồ đó hả??

  1. **Ấn tượng đầu tiên về đối phương là gì?**



Hakuba: Cực kỳ ấn tượng, rất đáng để quan tâm, tôi nhất định sẽ tóm được hắn.

KID: Một tên thám tử cuồng thời gian.

Hakuba: Không có cái khác sao?

KID: Không có.

  1. **Thích đối phương ở điểm nào?**



Hakuba: KID là tên tội phạm duy nhất mà tôi kính trọng.

KID: Tôi không có thích người như cậu ta.

  1. **Ghét đối phương ở điểm nào?**



KID: Chỗ nào cũng ghét.

Hakuba: Cậu ấy chả bao giờ chịu thừa nhận tình cảm.

  1. **Bạn có cảm thấy mình và đối phương hợp không?**



Hakuba: Thám tử và Đạo chích là chân lý ngàn đời rồi.

KID: Chân lý này là cậu đặt ra thì có.

Hakuba: Đúng vậy, tôi đặt ra còn cậu thực thi.

  1. **Bạn xưng hô với đối phương thế nào?**



Hakuba: Kuroba – KID

KID: Tên khốn Hakuba.

  1. **Bạn** **hy vọng đối phương gọi mình thế nào?**



Hakuba: Gọi thẳng tên “Saguru”,ừm… trước giờ chưa từng có ai gọi tôi như thế.

KID: …

Momo: Anh không trả lời ạ?

KID: Tuỳ Saguru.

Hakuba: Cậu vừa …

  1. **Nếu lấy động vật ra so sánh,** **bạn** **cảm thấy đối phương sẽ là?**



KID: Ngựa trắng cao ngạo.

Hakuba: Sói đơn độc dưới trăng.

  1. **Nếu cần tặng quà cho đối phương, bạn sẽ tặng thứ gì?**



KID: Chắc là vật đắt tiền nào đó, như kim cương hay là ngọc lục bảo.

Hakuba: Tặng bản thân cậu đi.

KID: Tôi không phải đồ vật mà *nhìn sang*

Hakuba: Nhưng cậu rất có giá trị.

  1. **Vậy bạn muốn được tặng lễ vật gì?**



Hakuba: Tặng cậu ta cho tôi.

KID : Đá Pandora.

  1. **Có chỗ nào** **không hài** **lòng** **với đối phương không? Thông thường là về chuyện gì?**



Hakuba: Cậu ta chẳng bao giờ thừa nhận mình là Kaitou.

KID: Bởi vì tôi không phải Kaitou…!!!

  1. **Tật xấu của** **bạn** **là gì?**



Hakuba: Hình như là không có.

KID: Thỉnh thoảng lúc nói chuyện với cậu ta sẽ không giữ được Poker Face.

Hakuba: Tôi rất vui khi nghe câu này đấy *cười*

  1. **Tật xấu của đối phương là gì?**



KID: Điểm nào cũng xấu.

Hakuba: Thường xuyên bay nhảy nên đụng phải rất nhiều đối thủ, khiến tôi không an tâm, lúc ở nước ngoài phải gọi điện về thường xuyên.

KID: Ai cần cậu gọi điện*nhăn mặt*

  1. **Đối phương làm chuyện gì sẽ khiến bạn không hài lòng?**



Hakuba: Tự ý để mình bị thương.

KID: Luôn muốn tìm cách tóm KID.

  1. **Bạn làm chuyện gì sẽ khiến đối phương không hài lòng?**



Hakuba: Hẹn hò với Aoko.

KID: Hai người cũng đẹp đôi quá mà *ngoác miệng*.

  1. **Quan hệ giữa hai người đã đạt đến mức độ nào rồi?**



Hakuba: Những việc cần đạt đến hầu như đã đạt đến.

KID: Những việc không cần đạt đến cậu cũng đạt đến hết rồi còn gì.

Hakuba: Cậu không thích?

KID: …!*im lặng*

  1. **Hai người hẹn hò lần đầu tiên ở đâu?**



KID: Nhật Bản.

Hakuba: Đúng vậy.

Momo: Hả?? Đáp án như vậy cũng tính sao??

  1. **Bầu không khí giữa hai người lúc đó thế nào?**



Hakuba: Tôi đuổi theo cậu ta dưới ánh trăng để lấy lại viên đá quý.

KID: Thường cậu ta sẽ ngăn không cho tôi chạm vào báu vật, nên lần đó cũng xem là một kiểu hẹn hò.

  1. **Địa điểm hẹn hò thường tới là ở đâu?**



Hakuba: Những nơi xảy ra phi vụ.

KID: Cậu xem việc đấu với tôi là hẹn hò à?

Hakuba: Vậy ngày mai tôi mời cậu đến nhà hàng Pháp nhé?

KID: Tôi phải chuẩn bị phi vụ rồi.

  1. **Bạn sẽ làm gì để chuẩn bị cho sinh nhật của đối phương?**



Hakuba: Chắc là bánh kem Chocolate kèm Vani, cậu ta thích cái đó.

KID: Một phi vụ thật táo bạo, sau đó trực tiếp gửi thư cho cậu ta.

  1. **Bên nào tỏ tình trước?**



Hakuba: Tôi.

KID: Cậu ta.

  1. **Bạn** **thích đối phương đến mức nào?**



Hakuba: Không thể tả hết bằng lời, tôi nghĩ chắc phải ghi chép ra.

KID: …! *tiếp tục im lặng*

  1. **Vậy, bạn có yêu đối phương không?**



Hakuba: Câu này giống câu phía trên rồi mà.

KID: Tình cảm không nhất định phải nói ra, đối phương hiểu là được.

Hakuba: Nhưng mà tôi không hiểu.

KID: Tìm hiểu không phải là nhiệm vụ của thám tử sao.

  1. **Đối phương nói gì sẽ khiến bạn cảm thấy bị mê hoặc?**



KID: Thông tin về phi vụ.

Hakuba: Thông tin về bản thân mình, những lời cậu ấy nói tôi đều đặc biệt ghi chú.

  1. **Nếu nghi ngờ đối phương thay lòng đổi dạ,** **bạn** **sẽ làm gì?**



Hakuba: Chưa từng nghi ngờ, tôi sẽ không để mất cậu ấy cho bất kỳ ai.

KID: Nhất định âm thầm ngăn cản bọn họ đến với nhau.

  1. **Liệu có tha thứ nếu đối phương thay lòng?**



Hakuba: Cậu ta sẽ không có cơ hội thay lòng.

KID: Câu tiếp theo.

  1. **Nếu hẹn nhau mà đối phương đến muộn nửa tiếng hoặc hơn thì làm sao?**



Hakuba: Hình như cậu chưa bao giờ đến muộn như thế.

KID: Tôi chỉ muộn có 1 phút cậu đã cầm đồng hồ tính giờ rồi còn gì.

  1. **Bạn thích nhất bộ phận nào trên thân thể đối phương?**



Hakuba: Bàn tay cậu ta rất linh hoạt, là một siêu ảo thuật gia.

KID: Đôi mắt, cảm giác như cậu ta có thể đọc thấu mọi suy nghĩ của mình.

  1. **Biểu tình gợi cảm của đối phương là gì?**



Hakuba: Lúc ăn kem, khi cậu ta thè lưỡi liếm.

KID: Câu tiếp theo*phất tay,mặt ửng đỏ*

Momo: KID à, anh đã bỏ qua hai câu rồi đấy.

Hakuba: Cậu đừng liên tục bỏ qua trả lời câu hỏi như vậy chứ?

KID: Chương trình đâu có nói là không được chuyển câu tiếp theo.

Momo: Nhưng chúng ta cần câu trả lời ạ?

KID: Vậy…câu trả lời của tôi là im lặng.

  1. **Khi hai người ở bên nhau, khoảnh khắc nào khiến tim bạn đập nhanh hơn?**



Hakuba: Khi chạy theo cậu ta trong các phi vụ.

KID: Khi chạy trốn khỏi truy bắt của cậu ta.

Momo: Hình như hai người đang hiểu sai ý câu hỏi nhỉ*lau mồ hôi*

  1. **Bạn đã từng nói dối đối phương chưa? Bạn có giỏi dựng chuyện không?**



KID: Những bí mật làm nên giá trị của một ảo thuật gia.

Hakuba: Thám tử không nói dối, trong một vài trường hợp, tôi sẽ nói một phần sự thật.

  1. **Lúc làm chuyện gì thì cảm thấy hạnh phúc nhất?**



Hakuba: Khi cậu ấy khích bác, trêu chọc tôi.

KID: Cùng cậu ta làm những chuyện lãng mạn.

Momo: Góc nhìn của hai người có vẻ không giống nhau.

  1. **Có từng cãi nhau chưa?**



Hakuba: Thường cậu ấy cãi nhau với Aoko là chính.

KID: Tôi và cậu ta chỉ có đấu nhau *quay sang Hakuba* và Kaitou không phải KID nhé.

  1. **Thường cãi nhau về chuyện gì?**



Hakuba: Chuyện liên quan đến KID.

KID: Đúng vậy.

  1. **Ngoại trừ bản thân ra, đối phương có quan hệ đặc biệt với người khác không.**



KID: Cậu ta thích tên thám tử có gương mặt giống tôi.

Hakuba: Kaitou, cậu đang ghen sao??

KID: Đương nhiên không rồi và TÔI LÀ KID.

  1. **Sau khi chuyển thế có mong muốn được làm** **người yêu** **của nhau?**



Hakuba: Thám tử là kẻ tin vào khoa học, tôi không tin có kiếp sau.

KID: Ước hẹn cũng giống như hoa anh đào, không nên vì nghĩ sẽ gặp lại lần nữa mà không biết trân trọng.

  1. **Khi nào sẽ cảm thấy mình được yêu?**



KID: Khi cậu ta gọi cho tôi từ Paris để thông báo về thông tin vụ án.

Hakuba: Khi cậu ấy ngăn không cho tôi tham dự vào các vụ án.

Momo: Anh có thể nói rõ hơn không ạ?

Hakuba: Có một vài lý do, cậu ấy luôn đẩy tôi ra ngoài các vụ án của mình, ví dụ như vụ của Dark Kight, cậu ấy giả giọng ngài thanh tra để gọi cho quản gia của tôi đi đường vòng.

  1. **Cách bạn thể hiện tình yêu là?**



Hakuba: Quan tâm đến cậu ấy và những phi vụ của cậu ấy.

KID: Ngăn không cho cậu ấy tham gia các vụ án của mình.

Momo: Tại sao vậy ạ?

KID: Tôi không muốn nhìn thấy cậu ta ..à ..ý tôi là người khác phải gặp nguy hiểm.

  1. **Có khi nào cảm thấy “hắn đã không còn yêu tôi nữa”?**



KID: Lúc nhìn thấy Kudo và cậu ấy đặc biệt thân mật

Hakuba: Lúc đó là do cậu nhìn lầm mà.

  1. **Cảm thấy đối phương giống hoa nào nhất**



Hakuba: Hoa hồng đỏ.

KID: Hoa hồng trắng.

Momo: Có thể hỏi thêm là tại sao không ạ?

Hakuba: Vì mỗi lần cậu ta xuất hiện đều có hoa hồng, hoa hồng là vật dụng quen thuộc của ảo thuật gia.

Momo: Vậy còn anh thì sao?? *quay sang KID*

Kid: Tôi thích màu trắng.

  1. **Việc ấn tượng nhất của đối phương làm cho mình.**



Hakuba: Dùng mũ ảo thuật chụp lên mặt nạ dưỡng khí để giành lấy, sau đó đánh thuốc mê tôi.

KID: Bao che cho thân phận của KID.

  1. **Cảm giác tự ti của** **bạn** **đến từ đâu?**



Hakuba: Tôi và cậu ấy rất tương xứng, không có gì phải tự ti.

KID: Nhà cậu ta rất giàu.

Momo: Vậy thì em cũng rất tự ti *khóc*

  1. **Quan hệ giữa hai người là công khai hay bí mật?**



Hakuba: Mọi người đều biết, chỉ có cậu ta là không biết.

KID: Mọi người đều không biết, chỉ có mình cậu ta biết.

  1. **Nếu chết thì muốn chết trước hay chết sau đối phương?**



KID: Nguyên tắc của tôi là không để ai bị thương hay chết trong các phi vụ của mình.

Hakuba: Tôi sẽ không để cậu ta chết đâu.


	2. 100 CÂU HỎI PHỎNG VẤN HAKUBA X KID - PHẦN 2

  1. **Xin hỏi** **bạn là** **Uke hay** **Seme?**



KID: Tôi là trai thẳng.

Hakuba: Ý cậu ấy là chỉ « hứng thú với một mình tôi »

KID : Cậu đang xuyên- tạc- câu -trả- lời ?

Hakuba : Tôi chỉ đang giúp cậu giải thích câu nói.

  1. **Tại sao lại quyết định như thế?**



KID: Đương nhiên là do bẩm sinh.

Hakuba: Tôi cũng vậy, thích cậu ấy là do bẩm sinh.

  1. **Bạn có hài lòng với tình hình hiện tại không?**



KID: Tôi có thể đáp gì mà cậu ta không xuyên tạc sao?

Hakuba: Cực kỳ hài lòng *cười*

KID: Cực kỳ hài lòng.

  1. **Lần đầu H là bao nhiêu tuổi?**



Hakuba: 17

KID: 17

  1. **Người lúc đó là người hiện tại?**



Hakuba: Đương nhiên không phải trùng hợp rồi.

KID: Như cậu ta nói.

  1. **Địa điểm H ở đâu?**



Hakuba: Nhật Bản.

KID: Phòng ngủ.

  1. **Cảm giác lúc đó thế nào?**



Hakuba: Có chút hồi hộp.

KID: Ngoài dự đoán.

  1. **Bộ dáng của đối phương lúc đó?**



Hakuba: Cực kỳ khiêu khích, câu dẫn người khác.

KID: Đột nhiên cậu ta trông rất đẹp.

Hakuba: Bình thường tôi cũng đẹp mà * cười*

  1. **Sáng hôm sau câu đầu tiên bạn nói là gì?**



KID: Tôi quên mất rồi *đỏ mặt*

Hakuba: “Chào buổi sáng, Kaitou”

  1. **Mỗi tuần H mấy lần?**



KID : Vấn đề quan trọng là cảm xúc, không phải số lượng.

Hakuba: Tính đến nay thì bọn tôi chỉ có một lần duy nhất.

  1. **Cảm thấy mỗi tuần bao nhiêu lần mới là lý tưởng nhất?**



Hakuba: Tuỳ theo cậu ấy, dù sao bọn tôi cũng là học sinh cấp 3 mà.

KID:…!

  1. **Nơi mẫn cảm nhất của bạn là gì?**



KID: Cổ và gáy.

Hakuba: Chỗ cậu ấy chạm vào.

  1. **Nơi mẫn cảm nhất của đối phương?**



KID: …Không biết..!

Hakuba: Chỗ của tôi là nơi cậu ấy chạm vào, còn chỗ của cậu ấy là cổ và gáy.

**64.Nếu như đối phương trúng phải thuốc kích thích, sau đó đến tìm mình. Bạn sẽ làm gì?**

KID: Dội nước cho cậu ta tỉnh lại.

Hakuba: Cậu có thể xịt thuốc mê tôi mà ?

KID: Không phải cậu nói là không thích bị chụp thuốc mê sao *cười nửa miệng*

  1. **Nói trắng ra, bạn có thích H không?**



KID: ..!

Hakuba: Chỉ thích với điều kiện là cậu ta.

  1. **Thường thì H ở đâu?**



KID: Chỉ có một lần mà.

Hakuba: Tôi là người rất truyền thống, nhưng nếu cậu ấy thích sau này có thể thay đổi một chút.

  1. **Bạn muốn thử H ở đâu?**



KID: Xe mui trần của cậu ta… !

Momo : Thật táo bạo nha *quay sang Hakuba* Còn anh ?

Hakuba: Trụ sở cảnh sát trực thuộc bộ

KID: Cậu là tên biến thái à?

  1. **6** **8\. Tắm trước hay sau khi H?**



Hakuba: Tôi thích trước, nhưng lần đó bất ngờ quá cho nên…

KID: …!

  1. **Lúc H có ước định gì không?**



Hakuba: Thường chỉ nói những lời ngọt ngào.

KID: Đồ ngốc, cái đó gọi là ước định .

  1. **Ngoài người yêu ra bạn có nảy sinh quan hệ ngoài ý muốn với ai khác không?**



KID: Tôi là kẻ biết giới hạn.

Hakuba: Tiêu chuẩn của tôi rất cao.

  1. **Đối với cách nghĩ “nếu đã không chiếm được trái tim, ít nhất cũng phải chiếm được thể xác”, bạn tán thành, hay phản đối?**



Hakuba: Cậu có thích không?

KID: Đương nhiên không

Hakuba: Vậy thì tôi không tán thành.

  1. **Nếu đối phương bị côn đồ cưỡng gian, bạn sẽ làm gì?**



Hakuba: Tôi lo lắng cậu ta sàm sỡ người khác hơn.

KID: Thế thì đừng có đi Anh nữa..

  1. **Nếu như có bạn thân nói với bạn rằng: “Tôi rất tịch mịch, nên đêm nay cô độc một mình, xin… ” đại khái là muốn H, bạn ứng xử thế nào?**



Hakuba: Tôi chỉ có Kaitou là bạn thân, nếu cậu ấy muốn, tôi cũng đành chiều theo vậy …*cười nửa miệng*

KID: Tên thám tử ở Osaka thì sao?

Hakuba: Cậu ta là “người quen”.

KID : Còn tên thám tử ở Tokyo ?

Hakuba : Là « người quen của người quen ».

  1. **Bạn có cảm thấy mình rất am hiểu H?**



Hakuba: Chỉ là thuận theo tự nhiên, nhưng khá tốt.

KID: Không thể đánh giá một thứ qua một lần.

Hakuba: Cậu muốn thử nhiều lần??

KID: Câu tiếp theo.

  1. **Còn đối phương thì sao?**



KID: Câu tiếp theo

Hakuba: Cậu không để tôi trả lời luôn sao?

  1. **Lúc H bạn hy vọng đối phương nói gì?**



Hakuba: Gọi tên tôi là được.

KID: Hy vọng cậu ta im lặng… !

  1. **Bạn thích loại biểu tình nào của đối phương lúc H?**



Hakuba: ….Nụ cười nửa miệng

Momo: Tại sao vậy ạ?

Hakuba: Vì mỗi lần như vậy cứ có cảm giác bị khiêu khích, rất muốn chiếm hữu cậu ta.

  1. **Bạn cảm thấy ngoài người yêu ra còn có thể H với người khác không?**



KID: Đương nhiên là không

Hakuba: Tôi chỉ hứng thú với cậu ta.

  1. **Bạn có hứng thú với SM không?**



Hakuba: Muốn thử một lần còng tay cậu ấy lại.

KID: Không phải cậu đã còng một lần vào lần Akako đóng giả tôi sao.

Hakuba: Lúc ấy tôi thiếu mất một thứ quan trọng.

KID: Gì?

Hakuba: Cái giường.

  1. **Nếu phải chọn giữa “tình yêu” và “ công việc” thì sẽ ưu tiên chọn cái nào?**



KID: Không thể chọn

Hakuba: Sẽ vừa phá án vừa yêu cậu ấy.

  1. **Bạn cảm thấy chuyện cưỡng gian thế nào?**



KID: Ngoại trừ đánh cắp báu vật, tôi là công dân lương thiện vô cùng tôn trọng pháp luật .

Hakuba: Bố tôi là cảnh sát.

  1. **Trong lúc H có chuyện gì tương đối buồn khổ?**



KID: Không có.

Hakuba: Nếu có thì đã không làm.

  1. **Từ lúc bắt đầu H cho tới nay, nơi nào khiến bạn nghĩ đến liền hưng phấn, hồi hộp?**



Hakuba: Sân thượng trường Ekoda.

KID: Trên sân khấu biểu diễn ảo thuật.

Hakuba: Địa điểm này tôi chưa từng nghĩ đến.

KID: Cậu tốt nhất cũng đừng có nghĩ đến.

  1. **Đã từng có chuyện bên Uke chủ động dụ hoặc chưa?**



Hakuba: Cậu ấy luôn vô thức dụ dỗ, khiêu khích tôi.

KID: Là do khả năng bình tĩnh của cậu không tốt đấy.

  1. **Lúc đó biểu tình bên công thế nào?**



Hakuba: Làm chuyện cần phải làm.

KID: Mặt cậu ta đột nhiên dày hơn.

  1. **Bên công đã từng có hành vi cường bạo không?**



KID: Hình như người soạn câu hỏi này có xu hướng phạm tội nhỉ?

Hakuba: Để tôi gọi cảnh sát

  1. **Lúc đó bên thụ phản ứng thế nào?**



KID: Cậu ta chắc chắn sẽ không cường bạo tôi, nên không cần phải phản ứng.

Hakuba: Thật ra nếu có cậu ấy sẽ nghĩ ra trò gì đó chơi xỏ lại.

  1. **Đối với bạn mà nói, “đối tượng H” lý tưởng là?**



Hakuba: Mặc Vest trắng, cavast đỏ, đeo kính phản quang và găng tay, trạc tuổi mình, đặc biệt giỏi ảo thuật.

KID: Tương đối giống cậu ta.

  1. **Đối phương hiện tại có phù hợp với lý tưởng của bạn không?**



KID: Tạm gọi là được.

Hakuba : Cực kỳ phù hợp.

  1. **Trong lúc H có sử dụng đạo cụ nho nhỏ gì không?**



Hakuba: Nghe nói cậu ấy có bộ dụng cụ dùng để mở khoá.

KID: Tôi chỉ có súng bắn thẻ bài và bồ câu thôi.

Hakuba: Vậy cũng được…

  1. **Bạn thích được hôn ở đâu nhất?**



Hakuba: Môi.

KID: Chỗ kín.

Momo: Hả???

KID: Ý tôi là những địa điểm kín đáo, như trong bóng tối. 

  1. **Bạn thích hôn chỗ nào của đối phương nhất?**



Hakuba: Toàn bộ.

KID: Môi.

Momo: Tại sao luôn là môi vậy ạ?

KID: Tôi ghét cái giọng ngọt ngào đáng ghét của cậu ta, nên phải chặn nó lại.

  1. **Đã từng cùng đối phương xem qua GV hay chưa?**



Hakuba: Thường xuyên.

KID: Không phải cậu nói cái đó là bằng chứng phá án cần phải xem kỹ sao?

Hakuba: *che miệng cười* Tôi không nói dối.

  1. **Bạn nghĩ sao về việc H qua Video?**



Hakuba: Tính đến thời điểm hiện tại thì chưa từng phát sinh, nhưng tôi nghĩ với khoảng cách địa lý giữa Anh và Nhật thì sớm muộn…

KID: Sớm muộn cũng sẽ không phát sinh *chen ngang*

  1. **Khi H có muốn bị người khác trông thấy?**



Hakuba: Chỉ muốn giữ hình ảnh của cậu ấy cho riêng mình.

KID: Tôi thích những thứ bí mật.

  1. **Lúc H bạn sẽ nghĩ đến cái gì?**



Hakuba: Cậu ấy là của tôi.

KID: Không nghĩ gì cả.

  1. **Một đêm H mấy lần?**



KID: Lúc đó hình như chỉ có một lần …!

Hakuba: Là do cậu ngất rồi nên không nhớ đấy *cười*

  1. **Lúc H, quần áo là tự cởi, hay đối phương cởi giúp?**



Hakuba: Cậu ta cải trang và thay đồ rất nhanh.

KID: ….!

Hakuba: Nhưng việc quan trọng vẫn nên để tôi làm.

  1. **Đối với bạn H là gì?**



KID: Thể hiện sự liên kết của cả hai.

Hakuba: Chứng tỏ chúng tôi thuộc về nhau

  1. **Xin nói một câu nhắn với người yêu.**



Hakuba: Trước khi tôi bắt được cậu thì đừng để bị ai tóm đấy..!

KID: Chờ đấy, tôi sẽ khiến cậu phải ngậm miệng lại..!


End file.
